Nico Starts High School
by 101Fandoms
Summary: Set between PJO and HoO Nico just started at Goode High School as a Freshman. He meets Percy, a Junior. They become close friends, but both want to be more. Romance, Friendship, Drama and Adventure. (PAUSED INDEFINITELY)
1. Nico's First Day Part 1

**Nico Starts High School**

**_A Percico Fanfiction_**

* * *

This is my first fanfiction ever, so yeah. If you have any ideas, please comment below, constructive criticism is also welcome.

_I don't own PJO or HoO._

* * *

**Summary thingy:**

Set between PJO and HoO

_Nico just started at Goode High School as a Freshman. He meets Percy, a Junior. They are both demigods. The events in the PJO series have occured but Nico was always at Camp Jupiter, instead of with Percy, etc and Annabeth and Percy never got together. Bianca is also still alive._

* * *

**Nico's POV**

It was my first day at Goode High School. It was a typical school, the cheerleaders at their lockers flirting with the jocks. Kids running around, halls and doors leading everywhere. How was I meant to find my first period room, E12? I started walking around hoping to find it in the 10 minutes left before I had to be there and I was too shy to ask anyone. As I was walking along I saw a room called 12. I had to give it a chance, even though there was no E.

As I walked inside I was overcome by steam and the smell of chlorine, I guess this was wrong. I doubt I would be having Maths in a swimming pool. As, I was about to turn around and leave I saw someone coming out of the pool.

The first thing I noticed about him was his 6-pack. He was ripped but that wasn't where my eyes stayed. His dark hair was dripping wet, sticking to his forehead and neck, droplets falling to the floor. But the thing about him that grabbed my attention most was his eyes.

They were a deep sea green. At a quick glance you would see mischievness and joy, but if you stared into them, it was like a path to his soul. You could see pain, loss, hatred, bravery, loyalty and death, and I would know as a son of Hades. Staring into his eyes was like waking up or taking your first breath.

"Umm, are you okay?" he said, with a concerned smirk. Wait, had I been staring. He probably thinks I am a freak now.

"Uh, yeah… I'm fine." I stuttered. 'Really, is that the best you can think of?' Idiot.

"Ok. I am Percy. You must be new, I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I am Nico. I'm kind of lost. Do you know how I can get to Room E12? "

"Yeah, my next lesson is right next to it. I remember my first day here as a freshman. I was so lost. I ended up in the Janitor's Closet. I bring you there in a sec. Let me just get changed."

"Ok. Thanks!"

As he walked to the changing room, I just stood there thinking about his eyes and his deep, perfect voice. 'Nico, stop thinking like this'. He's totally out of your league and probably not even gay. You also can't date mortals, how many times did Hades tell you that.

"Hi, I am back." I looked up and saw Percy walking towards me from across the pool. His hair had been hurriedly dried, leaving it sticking up in all angles. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and an orange T-Shirt with the letters CHB on them. I wonder what that stands for?

"Hey!" I stammered.

"So, ready to go to class. Come on!"

I followed him out of the pool back into the crowded hallway. He lead me through doors and along hallways.

"So, why did you come to Goode? Did you just move here or which school did you go to before?" Percy asked, with a smile that made my heart melt.

"I just moved here from Las Vegas!" I don't really remember much except that my sister, Bianca, and I were taken away from a Casino, Lotus Casino, by some man in a suit. He dropped me off at this family's house, who think I am their son. He then drove off with my sister and left me there.

"Cool, here's your classroom. See you around."

"Bye! Thanks." I said as I walked into the classroom and took a seat at the back of the class. The girl in front of me winked and smiled at me but I was to busy dreaming about how Percy flipped his hair as he walked into his classroom.


	2. Nico's First Day Part 2

**Percy's POV**

I walked into my class and sat down next to Annabeth. We are best friends, no romance or anything. We'd been friends since my first quest back when I was 12, trying to find Zeus's Bolt, so there wouldn't be a World War III. She is also the only one who knew where my Achilles Heel is.

"Hi!" Annabeth muttered, while reading a book.

"Hi!" I said, snatching her book from her and sitting on it.

"Hey, give it back!" she said, while trying to grap it.

"Not until you give me my pen back." I said. She had stolen my favourite pen yesterday, as revenge for me scaring her last week. I had bought some fake blood and had smeared it all over myself. I then went to her house, rang the doorbell and fake-collapsed on the doormat. She totally freaked out.

"O.K! Here have it back." she said while dropping the pen on my table, "Now, give me my book back!"

"O.K. No need to start fuming." I said, giving her her book back.

"I wasn't, Seaweed Brain!" Just as I was about say something back but our teacher walked in and started teaching. I don't understand why Annabeth always takes notes, like she's the Daughter of Athena, doesn't she already know it all?

"Dear Class, today we will be learning about..." That's all my brain processed before getting distracted. His black hair, the color of night, had fallen just perfectly, covering his rich brown eyes, that you could fall asleep watching. You could see all the pain he had been through in his eyes, it was like shattered glass, broken and unrepearable. It was like he was hiding a big secret, shrouding his heart in darkness. He was about a head smaller than me. He'd been wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a skull top and a leather jacket. He'd also had a skull ring on, which deeply reminded me of Hades. He couldn't be a demigod, could he? Why was I think about him like this? Was I gay? Is he gay? It might be why I had no interest in Rachel, even though, according to Annabeth, she had been flirting with me the whole time. He'd been so frail and pale. When I saw him I had wanted to give him a big hug and feed him some blue cake.

"Percy? Earth to Percy." What, who's talking?

"Come on, class has finished Seaweed Brain, you need to get to P.E." Annabeth said, while shaking my shoulders.

"Oh O.K." I muttered, getting up.

"What were you thinking about? It's very unlike you to be sitting still and not getting in trouble throughout the whole lesson, Seaweed Brain."

"Nothing!" I said, protectively. She know not to ask any more questions, so we walked out of the class room and left for our next classes.


	3. Author's Note

AN

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited (is that what you call it?) or followed this story. Also thank you to evelyn star who has reviewed each chapter.

**I would really appreciate some feedback from other people and maybe some ideas. Also how long do you guys want the story? Also, should I make the characters debate with me instead of AN but get the same message across. I am new, so I would appreciate any help, criticism, etc.**

_Sorry for not posting. I have had a lot of exams and homework. I will try and write the next Chapter this weekend._


	4. Nico Gets Bullied

**Nico's POV**

It had been a week since I've talked to Percy. I've seen him in the hallways and cafeteria a few times and everytime my heart had skipped a beat. He had smiled at me once and I'd smiled back but I've never felt comfortable going up to him again becuase be was always with this girl. She had long blonde hair and brooding grey eyes. I was guessing she was his girlfriend, she was pretty and all. He'd also been hanging around with a guy in crutches a lot. Once I swear I saw him eating a tin can. That reminds me of something but I can't put my finger on it. Just as I was about to go into the bathroom, I heard someone come up behind me.

"Hey, Death Boy!" Luke sneered. Luke is one of the junior football jocks. Him and his gang had been bullying me since the second day, calling me 'Death Boy' and making jokes about the dead. I know I wear dark clothes and I have been compared to a corpse before but I can't help it. I am a son of Hades but of course they don't know that.

"C'mon! Scare us a way with your amazing death powers." One of Luke's followers jeered. I gave him a death glare but he didn't back away.

"I'm so scared! Save me Luke. Death Boy is glaring at me. I am going to die in torture and pain" He said sarcastically.

"Why don't we stick him in the toilet." Another follower said. "Maybe, he will make the toilet turn black and skeletons will rise from it." Luke grabbed me, one hand clasping over my mouth so I wouldn't scream and attract attention, even though must of the kids wouldn't do anything about it anyway. It pretty normal for Luke and his followers to bully people and unless you wanted to be another victim you wouldn't interfere. You can learn a lot about a school in a week.

I was getting dangerously close to my impending doom and I don't want to use my powers, unless it was a life or death situation and this definitely wasn't. As a demigod I was also surprisingly weak, so I had no chance to get away from Luke's firm grip. As we were entering the bathroom I started thrashing about but not getting anywhere. Just as I gave in I heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey, what are you doing, Luke? Put Nico down." someone said. Wait, I recognize that voice, and how does he know my name. "What did he do to you guys? Or are you just bringing out your pain on others again." It's Percy. He's here to save me. But why is he helping me. Won't that make him a victim.

"Percy!" Luke growled, "I thought you would know better than getting involved again."

"Oh, really. If my memory serves right, I was the one who kicked your butt last time and sent you off crying like a baby to your mummy." Percy said, laughing.

"I told you to never mention that." Luke snapped at Percy, letting his grip on me loosen and I fell to the ground. I quickly stood up and walked over to Percy.

"Well, I did and you can't do anything about it. I bet your groupies have never heard about this. Why didn't you tell them? Did you think they'de make fun of you. Well, Nico and I will be leaving. See you around." Percy said, and with that he took my hand and walked out of the door, leaving Luke and his followers staring like idiots.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the views and reviews. They helped me a lot. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also, in case you were wondering LUKE isnt the same Luke as in the books. He is mortal and is NOT the same person.

All reviews negative or positive will be appreciated.


	5. AN (Story Paused Indefinitely)

**I am extremely sorry, but I have had a lot going on and I have total writers block. I may continue writing this at another time (if I get better ideas), but for now it is paused indefinitely. I am sorry for anyone who wanted more. **


End file.
